


A Thing Called Love

by AllDemApples



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Canon Compliant, F/M, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Meetings, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, Love Confessions, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllDemApples/pseuds/AllDemApples
Summary: A collection of cute, sad, wonderful, dark, happy and teary moments with Remus and Tonks, canon compliant and not in any particular order. Any explicit chapters will be clearly marked and skipable.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 18
Kudos: 15





	1. Sneaky

Grimmauld Place was not well lit at the best of times, never mind at one o’clock in the morning. The large house was basked in a blanket of oppressive darkness, only lit by the back door quietly opening, four figures rushed in and shut the door as quietly as they could. The four youngest Weasleys attempted to tip toe into the large house as quietly as they could, which was hard since sound echoed around the old building like an abandoned cave.

“I think we made it.” Ron said, relieved.

“Do you think they noticed we’re gone?” Ginny asked, squinting to see the rest of her brothers.

“Nah, I’m sure they’re all asleep now anyway.” Fred said back to his sister. 

“Sirius was asleep by the time we left so he’ll be out like a candle.” George looked around for any sign of life.

The Weasley clan wasn’t usually up at one in the morning, milling about in the back hallway, however Molly and Arthur had gone to enjoy a long weekend trip for their anniversary and left the younger Weasleys to the care of The Order members staying at Grimmauld place, Remus, Sirius and Tonks.  
Arthur had initially been skeptical but Molly had assured him at least Remus was semi-competent, having taught the children at school. Sirius on the other hand had already offered Ginny a shot of Whisky (Which she had immediately spit out) and Tonks had entertained the kids by morphing into their teachers and doing questionable tricks. 1 out of 3 isn’t bad.  
Truth be told they were all having a jolly good time however without Molly no-one was quite sure what they would do for food, so Tonks had brought them some muggle take out for tea on her way back from work.  
As part of their plan, Ginny assured the adults that they were all very tired from the day's activities and needed to retire to bed immediately, then all proceeded to sneak out the bathroom window one by one. 

“Ow you stood on my foot!” One of the boys tripped in the darkness, falling into another.

“No you stood on my foot!” George retorts, raising his voice.

Unfortunately for them, their escape route would not accommodate their return, being far too high up to climb up so in through the back door it was.

“Shut up the both of you, they might hear us.” Ron attempts to hush them both. Ginny rolls her eyes at the boys, taking out her wand and quietly saying the spell to illuminate the area. 

“Come on, we've got to go through the dining room to get to the stairs, don’t fall over the rug”

“Piss off, I’m not Tonks.” 

Ginny shushed them all as they quietly opened and filtered into the dining room. “Lumos” She whispered.

Light filled the room and they all gasped.

Ron Weasley was a simple boy, he liked Quidditch and hated homework.  
Something he could now add onto the list of things that he disliked was the image of his favourite Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, sat on the grand dining room table with the woman he saw as a sister, straddled atop him, snogging with his hands up her skirt. That was really a picture, he really could have done without.

Ginny screamed, drawing their attention. Tonks gasped and fell backwards, falling off both Remus and the table with a clatter.

“What the- What are you all doing up?” Remus stammers through, jumping off the table to help Tonks up, who pulled her skirt down while they all averted their eyes. 

“No reason!” Fred Ron squeaked out, Ginny punched his arm. 

“Did you guys sneak out?” Tonks asked, grinning at them, she was probably the least embarrassed out of all of them, top askew and hair still in disarray.

“No!” Ron, Fred and George all looked personally offended at the accusation.

“Yes.” Ginny admitted, reasoning with herself that they were going to get more into trouble by further lying. They were all in cold weather clothing and had mud on their shoes, it’s not like they could lie their way out.

Remus looked at the children one after the other. Fred and George were holding in laughter, Ron looked mortified and Ginny was just glaring at her brothers. He turned to look at Tonks, who was also looking very amused at the situation. 

He sighed, defeated “We won’t tell your parents if you don’t tell Sirius about...this.” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it!” Fred gasped in mock shock. 

“Didn’t see anything!” George slapped his hands over his eyes. “Nothing at all!”

Ron just nodded, wondering if there was a spell he could do to implode into himself. “Yeah”

Ginny looked between Remus, who was also looking very uncomfortable, to Tonks, who was smiling to herself, picking at a hangnail on her finger. “If that’s what you want.”

Ginny had a strong attachment to Tonks. She found it hard to get on with girls her own age, having never grown up with any girls she always just got on more with boys, her classmates tended to find her bold and boisterous. But Tonks was like a friend, sister, aunt and teacher all rolled into one, she had a cool job and liked loud music. She wore ripped fishnets and had pink hair, nothing like the girls Ginny had met before and nothing like the woman he thought Remus would be interested in. Maybe Ginny didn’t know Tonks as well as she thought she did. 

“Right well.” Remus cleared his throat. “Maybe you lot should get off to bed.” 

They all shuffled out into the hallway one by one. 

Once they were part way up the stairs George turned around and shouted out. “Oi! If you’re going to be macking it, you might as well choose somewhere comfortable!” Fred and George doubled over laughing, until they heard the unmistakable noise of big boots stomping to follow them, which made them all run up their stairs at double pace to escape the wrath of a pissed off Tonks.

Fred, George and Ron found the way back to their shared room and Ginny to hers, a smaller side room with a single bed and a camp bed set up for when Hermione came round. 

She couldn’t lie to herself, Ginny felt slightly betrayed by her friend. How could Tonks not tell her she was seeing Lupin? Ginny told her everything, including about boys! They had obviously been seeing each other for a while. She shoved her face into the pillow, trying to force herself to sleep.  
There was a quiet knock at the door.

“Hey Gin, you awake?” Tonks whispered, Ginny pushed her face deeper into the pillow, really not wanting to talk to Tonks right now. “I have hot chocolate. There’s no whisky in it, promise.” Ginny felt the bed dip in as Tonks sat down, placing the two hot chocolates on the side table.

“Thanks.” She sat up in bed, taking the hot chocolate which was admittedly very delicious, piled high with cream and marshmallows.

“You know what Remus is like, thinks chocolate can solve everything.” Tonks smiled at Ginny.

“Why didn’t you tell me? I thought we were friends?” Ginny asked the big question, scooting up next to Tonks.

Tonks sighed, staring into her own hot chocolate deep in thought. “We don’t even know what this is, it’s all very new to both of us, we’re still slowly figuring it out. He’s always looking over his shoulder, like he’s just waiting for something to go wrong.” Tonks chewed her bottom lip. “I hope this doesn’t scare him off, I really like him Gin.” 

“I think he likes you too. I’d bloody hope so, doesn’t seem like the kinda guy to stick his tongue down anyone’s throat.” Tonks shoved Ginny's shoulder playfully.

“Still friends?” Tonks asked.

“Still friends.” They clinked mugs together. “Is Lupin in with the boys?”

“Oh Merlin no, I think that would make his head explode. I think he’s just downstairs trying to figure out how much chocolate it takes to forget memories.”

“I don’t care that he was my favourite teacher. If he hurts you I’m going to rip his balls off.” The both of them laughed loudly, any tensions melting away.

The next morning at breakfast Molly handed out all the sticks of rock and little beachside souvenirs she had brought back from their trip. Sirius was hiding his hangover behind a newspaper, Tonks was picking out bits of toast out of her hair and Remus was just trying to avoid everyone's gaze. But true to their word, no one said a word about the night's events.

Molly’s high pitched voice cut through the breakfast scene.  
“Why is the back door open?!”


	2. Chatty

“I’m going to tell her.” Remus said, straightening out his threadbare shirt in the mirror. “Tonight.”

“Telling who to what with when?” Sirius said from behind a newspaper, he had only been half listening to what Remus had been saying, finding more interest in the article on Pygmy Puff breeding he had been scanning.

“Tonks. I’m going to tell her about my condition tonight.” With a final look at himself, Remus checked his bag again, for the 3rd time that night, constantly avoiding making eye contact with Sirius. Someone observant might have said he looked nervous about something.

Sirius resisted the urge to throw the newspaper at his friend. “I’m pretty sure she already knows.” 

“Even so, I'd rather she hear it confirmed from me. Then she can make her own choices.” Sirius wondered if it was possible to roll his eyes so hard that they might pop out of his head and roll away, if it was then he would have done it a thousand times.

“What's special about tonight then? Finally going on a date? Is that why you look like a Buddy Holly knock off?”

Remus snaughted as if affronted at the mere idea of going on a date. “We’re just going on a lookout tonight, there’s nothing wrong with looking nice.”

As it turns out there was something wrong with looking nice, looking nice also apparently meant being very cold. The weather turned even more chilly than both of them expected, Remus was pretty sure he might freeze to death in just his jumper and blazer. Tonks turned up in just her old denim jacket and if her occasional shivers was any indication, she was just as cold as he was. 

The Order had received intel that a Death Eater was going to be making an appearance and passing on a package, if they could record the size and shape of the package they might know what it is, unfortunately the time frame for the exchange was anywhere from 6pm to 1am, so they were in it for the long haul.  
Luckily they sat in Tonks’ favourite place to be on an Order mission, her dad’s good old yellow Mini that had sat untouched in her family's garage for the best part of 15 years. The Order used it often for cover in situations like this. The seats were cold but comforting and Tonks always kept snacks in the back seat.

“Um Tonks, can I talk to you about something?” Remus held his breath, it was only an hour into their joint mission, but he couldn’t let it rattle around in his mind much longer without going barmy.

“Sure, what's on your mind? Is it that Dungbomb I stuck on you? I’m really sorry! I told you, I was aiming for the twins-!” He chuckled, holding up a hand to cut her off.

“Um, That’s fine, all is well. Anyway, I think you should tell you before you hear it from anywhere else. I’m a werewolf.” Remus stared off into the darkness past the grubby windshield of the car.

“I know. Mad-Eye told me. Hey do you want some ice cream?” Tonks pulled a prepackaged ice cream cone from the glovebox of the car.

“Right.” That was easier than he thought. Wait, what? “Ice Cream? Why do you have Icecream?”

“Freezing charm. Gotta have mission Ice Cream.” She unwrapped and took a bite from it.

“Aren't you cold enough as it is?” He asked, very confused.

“Nah, never too cold for ice cream.” Tonks offered him another one she had stashed away, but he declined, he was definitely too cold for ice cream.

Remus laughed. “How do you keep surprising me?”

Tonks shrugged. “Hm, maybe one day you’ll find out everything about me and then get bored of me.”

“Oh Nymphadora, I could never get bored of you.” She pushed him playfully. 

This had gone better than he had expected. Remus figured she wouldn’t have much of a problem with his condition, but he at least expected some form of reaction. Mad-Eye seemed to have done the legwork for him. They fell into a comfortable silence for a few hours, both watching the meeting point, waiting for their moment. The car window was charmed to display a dark empty vehicle to anyone looking from the outside, so sitting with the light on and music quietly humming from the external radio wasn’t an issue.

“I’m a Taurus.” Tonks said out of nowhere, she smiled at Remus’ confused face. “It’s the muggle version of Astrology, very watered down. They think what month you were born in determines what your personality is like and what your path in life is going to be. It’s pretty interesting, pure drivel, but fun to read about. I wish they’d taught it to us in astrology class instead of the placement of the stars and shit.” She explained, happy she knew something he didn’t, for once.

“So what does the month you're born in say about you?” Remus leaned back into the chair, watching her.

“That I am strong, dedicated and stubborn.” Tonks comically flexed her arm, as if to show him how strong she was.

Remus nodded along. “You could probably win me in an arm wrestle.”

“When’s your birthday?” She asked.

“March 10th.” 

Tonks pulled a muggle magazine from under her seat, studying the text. “A Pisces. Hm, fishy. You are… bold and outgoing? Okay this really is bullshit.” 

“You never know, maybe I lead a double life where I like being the center of attention.” They both laughed at the absurdity. 

“Hmm, I can see that.” She rolled up the magazine and tapped him on the nose with it. “You’re actually a riot, a real rebel without a cause.” 

“Oh yes” Remus straightened up, squaring out his shoulders. “I like fast cars and hot girls.” 

“Well, we’re in a… no this car is pretty slow actually. Hey but I can turn into a hot girl if you like!” Tonks shook her head and morphed her hair blonde and before Remus could respond she also enlarged her usually modest chest, straining at the fabric of her shirt. 

“Oh no Tonks that is...that is quite alright.” Remus turned bright red, averting his gaze. “I think you’re perfectly beautiful the way you are.” Tonks smiled softly, morphing back to her usual self.

“Aww, thanks Remus.” She leaned over and kissed his cheek and Remus’ face somehow turned an even brighter shade of pink. She giggled and fell back into her seat as Remus fiddled with the seatbelt nervously. 

“Hey…” Remus perked up, looking off into the dark street. “Is that our guy?”

“I think it is, can you see what he's holding?”

A bulky man in a large overcoat looked over his shoulder, briefly glancing at the car, but paying it no mind. He drew out a small paper wrapped package from his pocket and pushed it up into his sleeve discreetly. Remus began hastily scribbling in a notebook.The cloaked man they were watching pulled out the small box and slipped it into the letterbox of the house he was lingering by, then scuttled off quickly. Inside the house they saw curtains shuffle and a face poke out quickly.

“Who do you reckon that is?” Remus asked.

“No idea, Crabbe maybe? Did you get the description?” Remus nodded, popping the notebook into his jacket pocket. 

“Well, I guess that’s our job done.” It had only been a few hours, Remus hadn’t even had any of the flask of tea he had brought.

“Yeah” Tonks paused, thinking hard for a second before quickly turning to her companion. “Tell you what? Do you fancy going for a drink? The night is still young.” 

Remus sighed, shaking his head. “I don't think that’s a good idea Tonks.”

“Ah okay. I getcha, no worries.” Tonks twisted the key and the car started with the moan of a car in dire need of service. 

They spent the drive back in silence until Tonks pulled up outside of 12 Grimmauld Place. Remus spent the drive gazing out of the window in deep thought while Tonks stole small glances over at him.

He mumbled his goodbyes and left the car rather quickly, although once Tonks had restarted the car to leave, she heard a tap at the window. Seeing Remus shuffling awkwardly from one foot to the other, she wound down the window to ask him what was the matter. 

“You forgot something mate?” Tonks asked.

“Do you want to come in for a bit longer?” He said it quickly, as if he might change his mind. “You’re right, it’s still pretty early.” 

“Totally!” Tonks hit the car wheel in excitement, accidentally honking the horn. “I just need to get the car back to my dads but I’ll aparate over as soon as I get there, hopefully he won’t see the dint on the back.”

“Right, I’ll see you later then.” Tonks grinned at him, winding up the car window and speeding off before he could change his mind.


	3. Retrospectively

Tonks let the cork fall from her hand onto the floor with a clatter. She had wanted to throw it but didn’t have the energy and it just limply fell out of her grasp. It had been from the bottle of champagne they popped on their wedding night, a gift from the inn they had gotten married at. ‘Don’t open it yet’ The vicar had said. ‘Open it on your first anniversary for good luck.’ Little did any of them know that they wouldn’t even get that far, good luck didn’t mean shit to Tonks.

She picked up the cork and threw it at the window, shattering the glass into a billion tiny pieces, the sound thundering throughout her family home as the glass splayed out onto the porch and a strong gust of wind hit her. She wanted to scream, she wanted to shout and curse any living thing that dared come near her, but she didn’t. 

Tonks padded over into the shards of glass, not caring if she stood on any, to pick up the cork. She didn’t feel any better from her explosion of anger. There was no pent up rage inside her dying to get out anymore. 

Tonks just felt empty inside.

  
  


When Tonks was 8, Andromeda had to explain to her that she could no longer go and play at her friend’s house anymore because her parents were getting a divorce, therefore her friend was moving away to be with her father. 

Andromeda had been matter-of-fact, not beating around the bush and when questioned, simply told Tonks that sometimes adults fall out of love and they divorced. ‘Are you and daddy going to get a divorce?’ She had asked. ‘No sweetheart, but if we do we will let you know.’ 

Tonks had then proclaimed that she was above such nonsense and would never divorce because it all seemed like a real faff.

Children can be so naive.

But they hadn’t fallen out of love, at least, she didn’t think they had.

The night Remus left had been an average evening, Remus was reading and Tonks had been in her usual position, with her legs up on his lap as she listened to music. They were still staying in her Muggle flat as the rent had been paid for and they didn’t have to worry about lack of funds from her recent ministry sacking.

He kissed her forehead as she drifted off to sleep, they’d had a very stressful day at Bill and Fleur's wedding so Tonks had slept early that night.

Remus had even been handling the news that Tonks was pregnant rather well, they were both still processing the big news and she was surprised he had made it this far without having a total fit.

They were having a baby.

Tonks seemed to be getting night sickness rather than morning sickness, so when she awoke at an ungodly hour in the morning to vomit she noticed her husband was unusually absent. Up on the fridge, held up by a sunshine magnet boasting ‘Don’t worry, be happy’ was a small folded note, adorned simply with ‘Nymphadora Tonks’ on the front, how formal.

Tonks didn’t know how much that paper would tear down her entire life. The life she had created for herself, the life she had made with Remus, the life that was currently growing inside of her. 

The note was immediately burned after reading. Tonks thought it might all have been a nightmare and if she could just snap out of this preposterous hallucination she would be fine, but when she woke again the ashes of her husband's vile words lay evident on the kitchen counter, unreadable from the char. 

Tonks had fled to her family home but Andromeda and Ted were out for the day so she was all alone in the big house, kept company by only the thoughts swirling around her head of the things he had written.

_I should not have married you_

_I’m sorry_

Tonks could not remember it all, just snippets. Just words.

_I regret it._

More rambling words, he didn’t usually ramble this much

_You’re better off without me,_

_So I shall go._

His handwriting wasn’t normally this scribbley either. Did he write it in a rush? Was he that eager to leave or did he need to leave before he talked himself into staying 

_I have burdened you and my unborn child,_

_May it never find out the monster its father is._

No amount of fire could erase the memories of his words. 

Tonks pressed the cork to her head, sitting in the mess she had created. They had drunk the bottle in the small hostel room above the inn, sat on the bed in the baggy trousers and denim jacket she had married him in. 

Maybe it was that which doomed their wedding, because she didn’t wear a dress. 

Maybe it was the fact that they had made love with her boots still on because they just couldn’t wait. 

He seemed so happy, did he really regret it? 

How long for? 

Did he regret being with her all together? 

All these questions with no answers, Tonks felt like she would never get answers now. Now he was gone. Gone.

Tonks was a very hotheaded person, usually shouting about something or another. But she didn’t feel angry anymore.

She just felt empty.

“Dora darling what the bloody hell is going on?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bit freeform, back to the usual nonsense next time.


	4. Hospitality

Remus Lupin had seen many sights along his years on Earth, many wonderful things and many dark terrible things. What he never enjoyed seeing, was a young woman in distress.  
Nymphadora Tonks was curled up on the drawing room sofa, head pressed into her chest and her shoulders shaking ever so slightly. It would have been very easy to have passed the door as he went to his room, he could just slowly move past and forget about the girl. Remus had only seen Tonks a couple of times since they had been introduced by Mad-Eye the week earlier and since then they had barely talked in passing, never mind one on one. But he couldn’t leave her like this, it just wasn’t in his bones.

“Miss Tonks? Are you alright?” He asked quietly, creeping through the door frame.

Tonks lifted her head, her eyes red, puffy and barely open. She quickly jolted up, rubbing a snotty nose against the sleeve of her denim jacket as she struggled to gain composure

“Just Tonks, thanks.” She grumbled, a shaky breath leaving her lungs.   
Ah, Remus forgot that she liked to be addressed by her last name only, although from what he had heard it wasn’t a request, since the last Weasley who called her otherwise was left a pink hedgehog for a few hours.

“Do you need to...?” He trailed off, handing her a hanky from his blazer pocket.

“No, I’m fine. Just a tough day on the job.” Something told Remus it was more than a simple rough day at work. The Order meeting had been earlier that evening and he didn't recall her leaving, in that case she would have been sat in here for hours. “New legislation being put in and stuff, I feel like I’m doing a job that has no longer got any heart in it. I’m not working for the good guys anymore, I’m enforcing laws I don’t agree with.” 

Remus cautiously took a step forward but Tonks shrunk away from him, rubbing her face with her sleeve. “Sorry.” She mumbled. “I don’t want to bother you with this.” 

“Nonsense.” He said, as firmly as he could, cautious of her fragile state. “It must weigh on you, but you’re an integral part of The Order now, you’re our woman on the inside, I know it’s tough now but you’re working to make it better for everyone.” There was a glimmer of something in her eyes as she looked up at him, Remus hoped it was a positive thought and not more tears on the way, he wasn’t sure if he could deal with any more crying, honestly Remus was surprised he got this far without causing her any more turmoil, talking to women was never his strong suit.

“Thanks Remus. That means a lot, coming from you.” A silence fell between the pair, but Remus sensed this wasn't the end of their escapade.

“Would you like something to eat? I’m pretty sure there’s something in the kitchen that hasn’t been ravaged yet.”

“Yeah, I’d like that. I haven’t had anything to eat all day.” Tonks brightened up.

“Yes well, that explains it then.” Remus offered a hand which she gratefully took as he led her down the cramped staircase into the kitchen.

The kitchen was freezing so Tonks grabbed an old patchwork blanket from the store cupboard to wrap herself in for warmth.

“It’s cold as balls in here.” She shivered, finding her way into the food cupboards. “I’m not sure there's any cocoa powder though so the hot chocolate plan might be off.” Tonks called out.

“Oh no no no Miss Tonks, we’re not using that rubbish.” Remus produced a bar of chocolate from inside his blazer. “You sit down, I'll make it.”

The young woman giggled, all signs of upset gone from her face. “Top notch hospitality here Remus.”

Tonks, he should have realised, did not like being told what to do and seldom ever followed instructions so she hovered over his shoulder, looking over at what he was doing. 

Remus raised an eyebrow at her. “If you’re going to be like that you can make yourself useful, put some milk on the stove please.”

“Allright Molly.” She grumbled, although secretly thankful to be doing something as sitting there watching him doing all the work made her feel a little useless. 

“Now you stir while I grate the chocolate in.” Tonks stirred the milk as it was brought to a boil, although this didn’t seem to be good enough for Remus. “Faster, it needs to melt quickly or it’ll clump up.” 

“Geez I didn't realise you were this passionate about making hot chocolate.” She smiled up at him as Remus became slightly bashful, turning away from her teasing to fuss with something else.

“It’s an art dear Nymphadora.” He said from over a shoulder.

“It’s Tonks!” Tonks smacked him lightly on the shoulder and they laughed together any sense of tension from their earlier interaction had melted away into the night.

“Ah yes, well Miss Tonks I think we’re done here.” Remus leaned over and inhaled the smell of the chocolaty liquid. “ Just a pinch of salt.”

Tonks grimaced. “Ew salt? Won’t that make it, you know, salty?” She stuck her tongue out at him in disgust.

“Not at all, it brings out the creamy chocolaty taste and balances out the sweetness.” Remus added the final touches to the drink and took a small taste from a spoon. He hummed in appreciation and poured the drink into two large mismatched mugs, handing one of them to Tonks.

Tonks’ face lit up as she sipped her drink. “Oh wow, this is the best hot chocolate I’ve ever had! Remus this is incredible!” 

Remus smiled at her, sitting himself down into the chair opposite her in the cramped kitchen. “High praise indeed, it’s just a shame we have no cream or marshmallows.”

“I’ll put it on the shopping list. Do you make this for Sirius?” She asked.

“Occasionally, but he doesn’t appreciate the taste, he just dumps whiskey in it.” Sirius had been dumping whiskey in everything as of late, Tonks was even pretty sure he was giving some of it to the Weasley children and Molly would have his balls for baubles if she knew he had done that.

Tonks dramatically gasped. “Does he not know that you add the salt to bring out the creamy chocolaty taste?”

They both burst out laughing, any onlooker would say that the pair had known each other for years, however this was the longest they had spent in each other's presence, it just felt natural for the both of them.

“I guess now I know your secret hot chocolate recipe. I'll have to make it on my own rather than badgering you to do it.” She giggled over the mug.

“Oh Miss Tonks, you can ask me to make you hot chocolate any time.”

“Well Mr Lupin I think I might take you up on that offer.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my one shot dump! Chapter suggestions totally welcome. Please leave a comment, it really spurs me on to write more. Give it a follow to stay updated!  
> You can harass me on my Tonks and Remus tiktok account @Ohnoitspeaches. I do shit cosplay and have mental breakdowns, both in character and out.


End file.
